I'll Be Damned
by TsundereKitty
Summary: My first Sebastian X Ciel Fanfic! Forgive me if It's a wittle (Little) OOC! Here's a summary! XD ' "Goodbye, Se-bas-tian." Ciel whispered pronouncing each syllable; a single tear running down his cheek. Sebastian hesitated once more, he looked away, his thoughts wandering, again, 'Do I really want to kill Ciel' 'Do I really want to leave him, and move onto another soul' '
1. A Debt To Repay

**DA DADA DADA DA DAAA! I'm back! Mwuhahahaha! Sorry it's been so long my lovelies! I was seriously considering quitting -.- ….. Well Um… Everything like Anime, Manga, the whole package! Luckily I got sick so All I could do was write and watch anime! Sooo… I'm back for good, here's ma first Sebastian X Ciel Fanfic! It's short though! :3 Enjoy! Oh and if I get at least one review I shall do a second chapter! It'll be up about two to five days after the one review! :D Sorry it's so short! :\ …. Why do I keep forgetting things! Grrr! Umm I need to thank my editor… Without her I'd be a mess! Arigato, KuudereKitty/ Hanime (Names are a coincidence) XD Love ya… In a totally non sexual way!**

**~ Love TsundereKitty!**

_Chapter One: Demons Don't Cry_

Lying on his four-poster bed Ciel stared up at the ceiling, trying not to think about how in just moments he was going to die. Nevertheless, he had to fulfill his end of the bargain.

Sebastian just stood there waiting for Ciel to get up. "Young Master?" he said although it was only half a question half a statement. "Yeah." He replied getting up, and crawling to the edge of the bed.

Sebastian removed his eye patch, gently untying the strings, then letting it fall to the ground. He then removed his gloves, reveling his pitch-black nails, along with the emblem from their contract, among his hand**. (Sorry if that parts wrong I couldn't think…)**

Setting his white glove down gently on the nightstand, he grabbed Ciel's chin, forcing him to look up. "Open your eye." He demanded, wanting to get this over with. Slowly Ciel opened it, his blue pentagram covering his eye.

Sebastian's eyes were glowing a wine colored red, as he took one long, last look at Ciel, but he couldn't help thinking about how handsome Ciel had become, now sixteen, he had grown up quite a bit. Sebastian hesitated, unsure about killing him.

A tear trickled down Ciel's cheek, "Just get it over with." He mumbled, snapping Sebastian out of his daze. Out of instinct, though he wiped the tear away, surprised Ciel let the rest out.

Staring at Ciel, Sebastian was thinking how utterly helpless Ciel looked, he looked like a child again, making Sebastian want to protect him, not take away his life.

Sebastian again snapped back to normal, but this time he had done it himself. He just shook his head and assumed it was just part of the job. He had been staring into Ciel's eyes the whole time, and he looked away, realizing that he was staring.

"Goodbye, Se-bas-tian." Ciel whispered pronouncing each syllable; a single tear running down his cheek. Sebastian hesitated once more, he looked away, his thoughts wandering, again, _'Do I really want to kill Ciel?' 'Do I really want to leave him, and move onto another soul?'_ The words were swarming in his head, as if they were bees, buzzing in his head.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel stuttered, "Yes?" he asked, curious. "You're crying?" he whispered, a look of shock on his face. Sebastian got up and walked across the room to a mirror hanging on the wall, looking into it he scowled, he had two tears streaming down his face on either cheek.

"I can't do it." Sebastian whispered, making sure Ciel could not hear him. He turned around and walked towards him, taking his face in his hands, but this time he wasn't focusing on killing him.

Instead, Sebastian smashed his lips onto Ciel's, rather violently. Ciel's eyes were wide with shock, he just stared at Sebastian, who, after a moment, had opened his eyes, and was also staring at him, his lips still touching Ciel's. Slowly, Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian closed his eyes again, and this time so did Ciel, but the kiss only lasted for a couple moments longer. Sebastian was the one to break the kiss, he didn't need air but Ciel did, and he was right to pull away, because Ciel was panting heavily.

"I can't do it," He repeated louder, after Ciel had stopped breathing so heavily. "I won't take your soul…"


	2. Ruined Moment

**I'm back baby! XD This is my second chapter for my Black Butler fanfic! Unfortunately… I'm sorry it took so long… ****I HAVE TO SEND MY STORIES TO MY EDITOR! ****Or they're just pieces of crap… There I admitted it… Well most are… But she's still ma Bestie! Okay so I got some reviews from some nice people, saying they hoped I'd do another chapter! So here it is! Oh! Aaaand Ciel seems cheery doesn't he? For once, he's happy because of Sebastian's confession! There a happy Ciel… That's rare huh? TEEHEE! I may do lemon in this chapter or the next, yeah that's right I'm gonna write lemon! Hahahahahaha! Okay but I seriously have a problem… I'm just teasing. I'm way to inexperienced in that department. I understand everything but it's just I'm still a teen and I haven't… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! ON WITH THE STORY…. I don't need to explain! XD**

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel stuttered, his mouth agape, as he stared at his butler in awe. "I won't do it, Even If William hunts me down." He said with a smile, as he continued, "Now I'll go prepare for lunch." He got up and left the room silently.

"What the hell was that?" He murmured to himself, shaking his head. _'I had no idea he felt that way towards me' _Ciel was shocked from his butler's behavior, _' And what was that he said about Will? Why would __he__ hunt him down?' _ Ciel got up and paced around his room, trying to think, he sat down and started dozing off.

"Master?" Sebastian said, gently shaking him awake. "Y-Yes?" he asked sleepily. "Lunch is ready; it's been prepared for you out in the garden." "Yeah…" Ciel got up and walked out of the room and down the hall, Sebastian trailing behind him.

Ciel smiled lightly as he walked underneath the canopy of roses placed at the entrance of the garden, he always loved coming here, it was his safe place, a truly beautiful place. A work of art, some would say. He glanced around taking in the fragrance of the white, red, and even black roses. He walked over to the orchids, bent down and picked one.

He walked over to Sebastian, removed the white rose in the pocket of his coat , then replaced it with the Orchid. "There, much better!" he exclaimed happily.

Sebastian just smiled and nodded, as he watched Ciel turn around and prance through the rest of the garden, smelling each and every flower, with a smile on his face. Even he couldn't believe Ciel was so happy.

_'Actually he was acting a lot like Alois…' 'Wait? What? Err, why is he happy?' _ Sebastian thought, fidgeting, and resting all his weight on one foot then the next. He was curious, but a little worried that if he asked his good mood would disappear, and even he hated it when Ciel was in a bad mood… Sebastian shivered at the thought.

Ciel could get vicious, and he was the one that always had to deal with, but he still loved him, no matter how angry he got, that would never change…

"Sebastian, Come here!" Ciel ordered, breaking his train of thought. "Yes, Master?" Sebastian asked, "Come here." "But I'm right here, my lord" Sebastian teased, "Lean down, I wanna tell you a secret." Ciel said, acting like a little boy. Sebastian bent down, grinning, he asked,"Yes?" "Lower" "Is this okay?" He bent down lower, almost at a bow.

"Lower, make eye contact with me…" Ciel said trailing off. Sebastian bent down lower, now looking into his eyes. "Close your eyes, and picture what I'm about to tell you." Sebastian closed his eyes, he wasn't about to argue with him.

Ciel watched him close his eyes, a grin now spreading across his face. He placed his hands on Sebastian's cheek, for a moment he opened an eye, but Ciel shot him a look, and Sebastian instantly closed it.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on Sebastian's lips. His eyes flew open, wide with shock. Ciel took his hands off his cheeks and placed his arms around his neck.

Sebastian grabbed him, putting Ciel's legs around his waist, as he stood up he broke the kiss. "You shouldn't have done that." Sebastian murmured, walking away, forgetting all about the food on the small round table behind him.

Sebastian quietly shut the door to Ciel's room while trying to hold him, "Sebastian..." Ciel muttered, "Yes?" He answered immediately " Your um, hand, your er grab- Sebastian! God damn it!" He grinned, happy that he was getting such a reaction from something as simple as grabbing his arse.

He walked over to the bed and set Ciel down gently. Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and bowed. "I will not resist any longer." His grin only grew when he saw that he had made Ciel shiver.

Sebastian placed his hands gently on Ciel's shirt, and he began unbuttoning it. "Sebastian?" He asked, leaning back onto his elbows. "Yes?" "Why have you been resisting?" He had him there, but Sebastian had undone the last button.

"I won't anymore, I have no reason to." He whispered, pulling Ciel onto him. "S-Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, surprised at how much force he had used "Don't be so viole-" Sebastian cut him off with another kiss, trying to shut him up.

They parted slowly after a minute," I told you I wouldn't resist." He said, pushing Ciel back onto the bed, placing himself on top of Ciel.

His face was a dark shade of red, embarrassed about what was happening between him and his butler, he was almost certain that they would sleep together. He was even more sure that he would like it… _'Wait, what?' _ he interrupted his thoughts, Ciel couldn't believe he had even considered that as a possibility.

Ciel was about to push Sebastian off of him, when he heard loud footsteps coming from the hall, to prove his point Sebastian muttered to himself and climbed off of Ciel , as Prince Soma walked in with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ciel, I missed you so much!" He said grabbing Ciel, who was attempting to run out of the room. Sebastian gave Ciel a dirty look then he replaced it with a smile.

"Prince Soma, I wasn't expecting a visit today." Sebastian said politely. "Sebastian, I missed you also!" He jumped towards Sebastian in an attempt to hug him, but he put his hand out, causing him to run into it. "Nobody ever stops." Sebastian muttered, as Agni walked in. "I'm sorry if he caused trouble." He apologized, "Not at all" Sebastian smiled.

"What do you think my lord? Could they stay for dinner?" Sebastian asked, a smile on his face as well as Prince Soma's and Agni's. "AGH, Fine!" He snapped, frustrated.

"Then I'll see to it that we have enough for guests." He replied, walking away leaving him with the two guests, and an angry Ciel behind him...


	3. Burst

**Hello my little Otaku's! As I promised, here it is! Chapter three of… I'll be Damned! TeeHee! Prince Soma is still visiting, and he's getting on everybody's nerves… And did Agni really miss Sebastian? Did he, Did he really? Okay! On with the story! Oh and sorry if it's short. XD**

**~Love TsundereKitty**

"Why are you here?" Ciel mumbled, placing his index finger and thumb on the upper edge of his nose. "I just wanted to visit!" Soma protested, continuing, "And besides, Agni missed Sebastian!"

After hearing this, Agni shot Prince Soma a dirty look, "Oops!" He said, almost giggling. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you. Is that _wrong_?" Soma looked at Agni when he said this, mouthing something to him. When he turned, Ciel was surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, I guess not…" Ciel mumbled giving in. A knock on the door sounded, and Ciel motioned toward Agni, who opened the door revealing Sebastian. He blushed as Sebastian brushed past him. _'Wait, Agni's bushing?' _Ciel tried to choke down a laugh, every eye pointing in his direction.

"My lord, we have enough for our guests. I-Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked as Ciel fell down onto the floor, his back shaking in heaves of laughter. "No, No, Nothing at all." He chuckled after catching his breath.

Ciel walked over to his desk, sitting down, he took a sheet of paper from his neatly stacked pile, adding a nod. "Dinner will be ready at five." Sebastian received another nod; Ciel was uninterested in neither his work nor what his butler had to say, Sebastian finally moved.

As he walked to the door, he chuckled, understanding what Ciel had been laughing about, Agni was beet red, and unaware of this, "Damn him, always so formal." Ciel mumbled, putting the paper down. "I'm sorry, what?" Soma asked as he walked over to Ciel and picked up the sheet he had just dropped.

He recited the business letter, " Dear Lord Phantomhive, we the Funtom Factory in Illinois, are requesting larger shipments of new toys, it seems that once the item is on the shelves it's gone within a week. We would greatly appreciate this. Thank you, Joseph A. Young." Prince Soma had a look of hurt on his face as he finished the last word; Ciel had snatched the paper out of his hand.

"That's personal Soma." Ciel snapped, getting angrier by the second. "Agni, what time is it?" Soma asked, "4:59" He replied automatically. "Go see what's taking Sebastian so long." Agni followed orders, walking out the door, his blush almost gone.

**(Agni's POV)**

_Why did I tell him? Why did I tell Agni? He's just making this worse for me…'_I thought walking down the hall in an attempt to find Sebastian. _If I hadn't told him, I would still be in there. After all that is why he sent me to get Sebastian _I shook my head, heat rising up in my cheeks just thinking about him. _I didn't want to confess to him yet, especially because Prince Soma may have been oblivious but I knew that if I hadn't told him to run ahead, I would have found him and Ciel…_

I shivered at the thought, _I couldn't let someone take Sebastian away from me, I will not let Ciel take Sebastian away from me! I will tell him! He will love me!_ My fists were clenched and I hadn't realized it, my knuckles burned as I released my grip. I turned the corner and bumped into a broad figure, blushing, I put my head down.

"I-I was coming to get you…" I stuttered, "Is that so?" Sebastian backed up and started walking; he turned his head and asked, "Would you like to join me?" I just nodded, knowing if I opened my mouth, I would confess or say something unintelligent, and I couldn't let him think any less of me…

I walked with him, we were almost at the door when I stopped, and so did he shortly after. "Is something the matter?" He had a look of concern on his face, but I knew he didn't actually care.

"Yes, there is something wrong." I replied, knowing what I was going to do, before I had registered what I had done, I strode up to Sebastian and pushed him against the wall.

_Why am I doing this? Stop it Agni! You cannot do this! He belongs to Ciel. Not you…_ I tried to order myself to stop, but my mind couldn't control my heart at this moment. So many years of hiding such a strong feeling, the consequences finally being cashed in.

"Do you have any idea how I feel about you?" I asked. _I cannot confess! Not here! Not now! Not ever! _"Agni, are you all right? Do you have a fever?" "No!" I snapped, surprised by the harshness in my voice, I cringed. "No…" I said, gentler this time. "I like you Sebastian. I'm not going to deny it any more. You're mine, not his."

Sebastian chuckled, the replied calmly, "Agni, of course I'm not yours. I am truly sorry if I led you on. This cannot go on any longer" I clenched my fists again, angry at how stern and yet calmly he said it, as if he didn't care about how I felt.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." I snapped, I wasn't exactly handling this well… "Agni. I. Said. No." Sebastian repeated, if it was possible I clenched my fists even tighter, also clenching my teeth in the process.

"I won't take that as an answer!" I said my voice broke on the last word. I hesitated, but decided to just do it. I put my hands on either side of his head; I was going to make him mine one way or another…

"Agni, I've had enough of your stu-" I put my finger over his lips, shutting him up. "Don't wanna hear it." I protested, my face was red with embarrassment and the anger that had never faded.

"This isn't gonna happen." He muttered, and I'd had it. I hit my fist against the wall, and went to kiss him at the same time.

My face hit his hand, and he shook his head at my stupidity "No one ever stops..." Sebastian muttered, I could tell he was angry… However, so was I, I wasn't going to give up so easily. I silently unwrapped my left hand, ashamed that I was using it for such a selfish act.

I lifted up my hand and pinned his down, along with the other. "I'm still not giving up." I whispered, leaning in and locking my lips with Sebastian's. _I am so dead…_

**(Back to third person)**

_Ciel was about to burst…_

While Agni and Sebastian were gone, Prince Soma had took it upon himself to make a mess of his closet. Pulling out this and that, nodding and shaking his head in both approval and disapproval.

His fists were balled up tightly at his side, while he grit his teeth trying not to yell at Soma, who he knew would just break down into tears and apologize repeatedly.

"What are you doing Soma?" Ciel mumbled, ignoring the noise he could hear out in the hall, but as he ignored it, Soma tuned into it, straining to hear what was happening, he leaned against the door. Ciel jumped as a fist make contact with his wall. Prince Soma backed up and giggled, aware of what was happening outside.

Ciel got up and walked towards the door, opening it and then standing there, his mouth open with shock. He slammed the door, but neither Sebastian nor Agni seemed to notice him. His fists that had released flew up to his mouth. Ciel was red with anger; it took everything in him not to storm over to Agni and pull him off Sebastian. However, what surprised him the most was that Sebastian was not resisting. At all.

As he watched them, Sebastian's hands flew up and landed onto Agni's face. Ciel was relieved that Sebastian was going to stop this nonsense. A tear fell down his cheek, as Sebastian pulled Agni closer to him instead of ending it. Ciel had had enough. He stormed over to them and slapped Sebastian. He opened his mouth, getting ready to yell.

_Ciel had burst…_


	4. The Hell With You

**As promised here it is chapter 4 of I'll Be Damned! Okay I'm happy you all waited and with out you guys this story would have died as just an idea! Arigato… deleo, rainbowround the, promocat, raindropdew, elisamadness, Otaku Kid1996, ttraes, CheckmateCiel! Thanks guys! Please keep reviewing and I'll try to update more! Way more… I'm also trying a new writing style! It's up to you if you like it, at the end of your review write a number 1-10 on how much you like it please!**

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel yelled, furious at both of the men standing in front of him. "Young master are you trying to make a pun?" Sebastian asked no emotion on his face whatsoever.

_Slap! Slap! _

This time both Agni and Sebastian received a blow to the face. "No! Agni go get Price Soma and LEAVE!" He roared, wanting to talk to Sebastian alone. "Young master? Don't you think you're being a bit to-" "No. I don't, I just walked in on my butler making out with his butler!" Ciel motioned to Soma, who was walking down the hall followed by an ashamed Agni.

"My lord…" Sebastian's expression was unchanging and it was just pissing Ciel off all the more. "Don't! Just go! I'll discuss this with you later!" Ciel had changed his mind, he wanted to be anywhere but alone with his butler.

He ran down the hall, sliding and almost running into Finny. He ran until he got to the door, he yanked it open and disappeared into the night. He didn't want to look at Sebastian anymore, his love for his butler disappearing slowly.

**(Ciel's POV) **

I ran down the mansion steps, almost running into Agni. I quickly swerved out of the way, running down the dirt road, going anywhere but here. Anywhere that Sebastian was not. Anywhere…

I couldn't believe Sebastian! I couldn't believe he would do that, especially after confessing his love for me. I felt a tear slip down my face and I furiously wiped it away. I will not cry over him!

"I hate you!" I yelled into the dark nothingness, still running. I wasn't going to stop until I got to my destination. From there I would never stop. He didn't love me, He was incapable of love…

"You can't be serious." He chuckled and I stopped dead in my tracks, swiveling around to see Sebastian standing behind me. "What?!" I snapped, using as much venom as possible..

"You don't hate me." He spat, using as much harshness as I had. "Give me a reason why I don't? Explain!" Sebastian walked closer to me. He was standing a mere two feet away, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Because, I can still take your soul." He cleared the distance between us and put his hand under my chin. "It would be a delectable meal…" I slapped his hand away, not wanting his disgusting hands on my face.

I soon realized what he had said, realized that he was threatening me…. "You wouldn't!" I placed my hand over my mouth, knowing he was serious.

"Oh, but I would, My Lord." I put my hand down and turned towards the direction I was heading and started sprinting, this time, trying to get away from him.

Sebastian matched my pace and ran along with me." Where do you think your going?" There was no trace of concern in his voice.

"Undertaker's"

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Are you writing your death sentence?"

I stopped yet again. That was almost what I was doing, but I wasn't going to let him know what was going to happen. I shook my head and resumed running, the cross-road visible ahead.

"N-No, of course not!"

"You're lying."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You sound like a little child." Sebastian teased.

"You're one to talk."

I turned left and slowed down to a jog, attempting to catch my breath. Sebastian was now in front of me walking backwards.

"Undertaker's"

"Show off."

"Ah, so I am correct!"

"Not even close!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You still need to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Agni. Explain and I'll go back. If you have a good reason!"

Sebastian stopped and stared at me but I sped back up to a run. Eventually he continued also, replying " Alright." And then he began explaining.


	5. No Reason Equals Treason

**Ohiyo! Hello! Miss me? No, probably not. Okay well like I promised, here it is! In addition, the reason why I'm being so slow on updating is that I recently started homeschooling… Anyhow, I appreciate it that you all wait for my lazy but. Moreover, I didn't say that to gloat or for pity. I was just telling you why… Okay enough rambling! On with the story! Oh and I'm gonna use a term that Ciel wouldn't use… Swapping spit… and I'm bringing Alois in the convo, maybe even the story, even though he… Don't wanna spoil! Yeah I went there! XD I am sorry it's so short and I end it with a cliffhanger but I got incredibly tired. I already know what I'm gonna write so it will be up by tomorrow. Promise. I will not let you down!**

Sebastian stopped and stared at Ciel but he sped back up to a run. Eventually he continued also, replying "Alright." And then he began explaining.

"My lord, I greatly apologize if I offended you at all" Ciel stared at Sebastian, he was trying to tell if he was being sarcastic, Ciel was about to turn away when Sebastian started smirking. Ciel's mouth pulled up at the corners, but he quickly composed himself, agitated that he was allowing this.

"Offended me? No, not at all. I wasn't the slightest bit offended when _you_ and Soma's butler started _swapping spit_ out in the hallway!"

"My lord…"

"It hurts Sebastian. But of course, you wouldn't care, if you caught me with Alois. It's just the way you are!"

"Ciel…"

"Hell, maybe even Lord Druitt!" Ciel shivered at the thought.

"Young Master."

"But no! You. Don't. Care!"

"Ciel!"

"What?" He snapped, turning his head to look at Sebastian.

"You have no idea how much it would hurt to see you with Alois. Or how funny it would be to see you with Lo-"

_Smack!_

Sebastian lifted his hand to his cheek, staring at Ciel. "Ow." He mumbled, and Ciel let out a whimper of a laugh. "Trying to make a pun are we." He had composed himself and was now staring at him again, receiving another devilish smirk from his butler.

"Not at all My Lord."

"Don't lie."

"Oh, but it really did hurt."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"You sure can hit hard."

"Liar!" Ciel yelled, and Sebastian again started staring at him.

Ciel started running again, he stumbled a little, tears streaming down his face. "Damn it. Damn it. _DAMN IT!" _He mumbled to himself, wiping away the tears violently. "You still need to explain!" "Stop, then I'll explain." Ciel could faintly see the city in the distance. He knew about another thirty minutes and he would be there.

"No, I'm not stopping."

"Fine, I'll explain while you run."

"Explain."

"Fine," He sighed," Agni was coming onto me."

Ciel laughed, but it was a short but a laugh.

"You didn't even push him away! You drew him in closer!"

"I was thinking of you."

"Classic line, 'I was thinking of you the whole time!' "

Ciel was getting closer to his destination and Sebastian's explanation wasn't cutting it. Ciel sped up a little and in result his left shoe fell off. He kicked the other off so it wouldn't slow him down.

"My Lord, would I lie to you?"

"Yes!"

"Never."

Ciel's feet hurt but he was only about a mile away, so he pushed himself and went faster, just silently hoping that he had water. Sebastian let out a sigh, and Ciel looked back at him thinking he was speaking to him. When he back turned around Sebastian _did_ speak this time.

"What was that?"

"I don't have an excuse."

"I knew it." Ciel mumbled, still pretty pissed off at Sebastian.

"But, I am sorry." Sebastian mumbled and Ciel barely herd him.

"I'm sorry but what?"

"I don't have an excuse, but I am sorry."

Ciel just stared at him coming to a stop, even though he had reached London. He was panting and Sebastian started walking towards him but Ciel just waved him off. Slowly, he caught his breath.

"What are you sorry for? Getting caught?"

"No, I'm sorry I betrayed you." Ciel started walking, still not believing him.

"I'm sorry also."

"You are?!"

"No." He whispered so Sebastian couldn't hear him, although it was hard.

"What for?"

Ciel sped back up to a run, turning a corner here and there. He could see the Building on the side of the street. It was unmistakable.

Ciel landed in front of the door, skidding to a stop. "I'm also sorry I betrayed you." "For what?" Sebastian asked, "This." Ciel flung the door open and slammed it shut quickly, locking Sebastian out, knowing he couldn't get in he felt safe.

**Okay. Sorry for the cliffhanger! However, most of the first part will be in first person… But not Ciel! Okay I am just going to go right out and say this!... I think Undertaker would literally dance on peoples graves… That feels better! But I would too… Depending on the person of course! Heh Heh Heh…**


	6. Cowards and Knives

**Okay damn it! Here it is… Don't angry mob me, I tried and it took awhile, I will now be updating every three days! Thanks for dealing with my lazy ass, and coping with it. I'm dearly sorry, so now I have a due date!… Alright here it is! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! By the way… I DO NOT SHIP CIEL AND UNDERTAKER TOGETHER! Sorry… It's a one time thing! I swear. I barely even put them in here together. I apologize if it's OOC a little more than usual, it's just I wrote a Shizaya FF and that was purposely OOC So now, it's hard to get back on track… And I got the Dead Girl Line is from a really good story called Dead Girls Can't Say No by stickiebun…. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE…. ER… It's not an innocent fanfic! The name says all! There are two more characters to be added to the list! Undertaker and Grell! Hell yeah! Well Grell was already on here… Sebastian's POV is going to be incredibly short. Like a couple lines or a paragraph!**

* * *

Ciel slammed the door shut to the average sized shop, locking Sebastian out. He felt safe knowing he couldn't get in; the door was the only way to access it. He blinked a couple times. It was surprisingly dark. A fit of laughter came from one of the corners and Ciel sighed.

"Undertaker?"

"Yeeees?"

"Turn on the light."

"Do I hear a please."

"Yes, God damn it! Now light a candle or something!"

He chuckled and walked over to a candle, pulling out a match, and lighting it.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here?"

Undertaker didn't say anything; he just walked towards Ciel and blew the candle out, laughter filling the darkness.

* * *

"Oh how fun it is to be an undertaker!" I laughed as I placed my hands in a bowl of water, a body sprawled out on the metal table. I turned around to begin my 'fun' with the body, because, after all, dead girls can't say no! When I heard yelling outside, I walked back over to my bowl of water and picked up the candle next to it, dropping it into the liquid.

"Oops." I giggled, as Ciel came crashing in, making quite a racket.

"Undertaker?"

"Yeeees?" a rather loud laugh escaping my lips.

"Turn on the light."

"Do I hear a please."

"Yes, God damn it! Now light a candle or something!"

I chuckled softly and pulled out a new candle, and lit it, illuminating the room and the woman on the table.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here?"

I started walking towards him, a plan in my mind that would no doubt get me into trouble. I blew the candle out, a wide grin finding its way onto my face.

* * *

"Damn it." I muttered, I still couldn't believe Ciel had locked me out. He knew Undertaker's was completely sealed, other than the door, which he had locked. I banged on the door a couple times; I could even here bits of a conversation. What really surprised me was the scream. It had happened about twenty minutes after he had entered. It was a blood-curdling scream; although I knew it was not Ciel's, no matter how feminine it had sounded. I just sighed and leaned against the wall. All I could do was wait; I would wait for him to come out. He wasn't in any danger.

* * *

"W-What are you doing?" Ciel stuttered, a look of pure horror on his face. Undertaker had pinned him against the wall, both arms on either side of his head, although he refused to answer, he only laughed or chuckled. He spoke not a single word.

Another laugh and his hand dropped, along with his head. Quickly he snapped his head back up and stared at Ciel through his bangs. He put his hand on Ciel's chest instead of back on the wall. Another small chuckle, and finally, he spoke.

"If you want anything, you have to pay."

"I can make you laugh, I don't need Sebastian!"

Undertaker removed his hand and placed it on Ciel's cheek, caressing it softly.

"Oh, but you really don't"

He whispered, brushing his bangs out of his face for a mere second.

"Forget it. It's not worth this."

Ciel motioned towards his body shoving Undertaker's arm down, only to be grabbed from behind, long black sleeves wrapping around his waste.

"You really want to go back out there? I bet he's still waiting."

He sighed, knowing that he was, he could hear his agitated murmurs every now and then. He decided to stay. Slowly, he spoke of what he had come there for.

"I...Want you...to kill me."

Undertakers jaw dropped open, then a look of pure enjoyment replaced it, before he burst into heaves of laughter. Both of them could feel the vibrations of the shop shaking, and the big crash as the sign outside fell, for what definitely was not the first time. As this happened, Ciel found himself hoping that it had hit Sebastian, knowing that it hadn't.

"I'm not joking."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I want you to kill me."

"Don't kid yourself. It's counted as murder; he's no longer a reaper."

Grell stepped out of a coffin leaned against the wall, and Undertaker let out an obviously fake and surprisingly girlish shriek. Bending over and then falling down, shaking with laughter, and receiving a disgusted look from Grell.

"I surely wont do it! I can't afford to get demoted it, nobody's going to kill you."

He waved his chainsaw around for emphasis, looking at Undertaker, whom had stopped laughing all of a sudden.

"Who said I can't get away with it. I do handle dead bodies for a living."

"Are you saying you'll do it?"

Ciel asked, excitement covering his face.

"No...Well... I'll think about it."

His smile dropped quickly as Undertaker turned to face Grell.

"I am perfectly capable of killing him, and you need to stop being a coward! 'Oh, I'll get demoted! Wouldn't wanna upset Will now would we?'"

He imitated Grell's facial expression, along with his voice.

"I am not a coward! And I don't give a shit what William thinks!"

"Oh, really now. Prove it. Kill him."

Undertaker pointed to Ciel, who just stood there, eyes wide, as he protested.

"I came here because I wanted _you_ to kill me! Not him, if I wanted Grell to kill me I would have gone to him!"

"He's killing you. End of story."

"Hell no! You're going to kill me! I will die by your hand!"

Grell fidgeted over by Undertaker, unsure whether he should do it or not. Convinced by his decision, he spoke up,

"If I kill Ciel, I will die by Sebastian's hand! I couldn't take the punishment of leaving him, let alone him killing me and forcing me to leave him!"

"You two aren't even together!"

"But in my mind we are! Let a girl dream, okay!"

He crossed his arms and turned around, pouting. Undertaker sighed and muttered "Coward, can't even kill him." Before turning to Ciel,

"Fine I'll do it. I'll kill you, but for a price."

"What's that?"

"Make me laugh again!"

He begged, motioning towards a knife on the desk in the back and shooing Grell away to go get it. Ciel hesitated, and then he whispered something that Undertaker could not hear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Picture Grell and Sebastian _together._"

Ciel smirked, a quiet little sputter of laughter escaping Undertakers lips.

"I can't picture something that won't happen."

"I made you laugh."

"True, true, even though it was small, I'll take it."

Grell had the knife in his hand and he was running towards them when he tripped over the edge of a coffin, the knife slipping out of his hands.

Undertaker caught the knife in his left hand, placing it in his right, and raising it as Ciel squeezed his eyes shut. He lowered his hand towards Ciel, getting ready to put the knife through his heart, he swiftly moved his arm forward…


	7. Who-Knows-How-Old-Butler

**I left you with a cliffhanger, huh? Well… Better fix that… *Sigh* But I rather liked it like that! Humph! Fine, you win! NAH, I'm just teasing you! Alright but I did like the argument… TeeHee! Sorry, I've been reading Hater And the Cheshire Cat fanfics (Ciel In Wonderland) And It did fascinate me. I'm grieving the loss of one of my favorite characters, I wanted to let him die… But that's harsh! :'( I know it's short but it seemed like a good place to end it! Okay well enough talk! On with the story!**

* * *

He moved his hand swiftly towards Ciel, a loud crash causing him to stop abruptly, the knife about to collide with his chest.

"My, my, do you think I would let you go that easily?"

Sebastian chuckled, a cocky grin on his face. Undertaker dropped the knife and twiddled his thumbs, and receiving a look that could kill from Sebastian as it hit the floor. He picked Ciel up, the scowl on his face making _even him_ unattractive.

"Put me down!"

"No, I will not lose you."

Sebastian turned towards the door, completely ignoring the fact that Grell was yelling at him, moving from side to side waving his hands.

"I wasn't yours to begin with!"

He stopped; looking at him with the same look he had given Undertaker moments before.

"You have always been mine. Ever since you agreed to the contract, and you will remain mine until I decide otherwise."

"The contract is no longer intact!"

"You still have your mark, therefore it still remains!"

He roared, walking out of the shop, and down the street towards the mansion.

"And to think I waited for you!"

He sighed as he stared at Ciel with a look of anger, but Ciel could see the worry in his eyes. '_Maybe he really does care…'_

Ciel shook his head and stared at Sebastian, _'He has to care. He would not have saved me if he didn't!' _He was running incredibly fast, although it wasn't uncommon, it seemed they had gotten there faster then usual.

"You're mad…"

"No, just disappointed you would go to such lengths to leave me."

He frowned, a look of hurt crossing his face. _'He has so many damn emotions! I can't tell which ones are fake anymore…'_ Ciel was fed up with Sebastian's cockiness. They had reached the mansion but he was just standing there, staring at the door.

"Why?"

"What? Why what?"

"Do you really hate me that much? So much you would kill yourself to get away?"

"No, it upset me seeing you and Agni together. That's all. "

"Your lying, Ciel."

"I-I-I'm not lying! I swear to g-"

"Ciel, stop! You want to know the truth?"

"Finally, a confession! You. Lied. To. Me. That's what you were going to say right?"

He carefully pronounced each syllable, ignoring the look of guilt coming across Sebastian's face and then, deciding to tease him, Ciel added,

"You're so full of emotions lately."

"I did it to make you jealous. You're boring…"

"Err, come again? I may have misheard you!" Ciel laughed,

"No, you didn't mistake what I said. You are really boring now a days…"

Ciel clenched his fists, wishing he could disappear, but instead he settled for just hitting Sebastian to ease his anger. Although, this time he grabbed Ciel's wrist, giving him a look that silenced him, but only for a moment.

"Put me down, and why are you just standing here?"

"I will not let you go. You're bound to go back to Undertakers if I do, and I'm standing here because there is something going on inside I'd rather you didn't see."

This just made him squirm from curiosity, almost escaping from his arms a few times, only to be caught again and held tighter each time. He sighed, knowing it was useless, and just stared at Sebastian asking,

"Who's here, and why can't I go inside my own house?"

"It will give you ideas. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard are finishing up. Just a couple ore minutes, be patient!"

"I'm being patient! Just take me upstairs, you can avoid them…"

"No, means no."

"I understand that, smartass."

"Ouch, that hurt."

Ciel shot Sebastian a dirty look and he sighed.

"They're done now, let's go."

He hoisted Ciel up and started walking, stopping at the mansions doors and kissing Ciel quickly. He just stared at Sebastian, angered that he had kissed him with the same lips he had used to kiss Agni.

"You look mad."

"I am, you should know this. Or have you forgotten already?"

"No…" He sighed again, Then adding,

"I didn't think you would get that upset."

"Did you expect me to just be okay with it!" He yelled, Sebastian had started something just then, and Ciel wasn't going down without a fight. He would soon learn that.

"No, just not suicidal…It was surprising though. Definitely not boring..."

_'So much for not giving me ideas'_ He smirked, a plan in his head that would piss Sebastian off. _'Definitely not boring.'_

"It's not suicide; I was having a reaper kill me."

"That is enough talk, it's time for bed. Even you need sleep."

"I won't sleep. I still have questions. Questions you won't answer!"

"Goodnight, My lord" He walked out of the room, taking the candle with him.

"You're stupid for a who-knows-how-old-demon..."

He got up and walked over to his closet and pulled out a pile of sheets stuffed in the back, he tied each one together and realized it still wasn't long enough. Ciel grabbed the pillowcases, sheets, and the blanket, tying it all together. Finally it was long enough. He tightened it into a knot on to the window, draping it down into the outside. Perfect.


	8. The Puppet and The Eternally Damned

**Alright, alright, I realize how much I must be pissing you off. I've been busy this week. It's not an excuse, I swear, it's just I got accepted into AZVA and that's like going through hell to set it up…. Think on the bright side! I'm waiting for a ninth page from this girl… She hasn't written it in nine months! At least I'm not her…. As promised here it is! A little note: The ending will be incredibly sad so on chapter 9, 10, and 11 GET SOME TISSUES PEOPLE! XD **

* * *

_ Present Time~11:00~Third Person_

Ciel made sure that the knot was fastened tight enough, then he climbed down slowly, his heart beating wildly and he breathing rapid.

_'I can't stay here. I'm not going to kill myself… I want to live. But I cannot stay here'_

Ciel wasn't sure where he'd go, but one thing was certain, he would make sure that Sebastian couldn't get to him… He refused to be used by his butler anymore. He wouldn't kill himself, but with what he'd decided, Ciel would be wishing he was dead. One thing was certain, he would make Sebastian regret it…

* * *

_Earlier That Night~12:02~Grells POV_

I walked down the streets of London, bored out of my mind and wanting something to do, anything.

"I just wish I could see Sebas-Chan~!" I sighed, knowing that it wasn't possible, he would be with Ciel.

I put my head down in disappointment and put it up a second later, hearing footsteps and shouting. I tried to tune in only a little, not caring, until I heard his voice! Oh his voice! Sebastian's voice! Smooth like velvet and cold like ice. I shivered on cue, and tried to listen a little more.

It only took a couple words and I knew where I would go. I started running toward the Undertakers shop, a big smile on my face, a squeal escaping my lips, and many, many ideas forming in my mind.

* * *

_Present Time~11:10~Drocell's POV_

"He must return. They always do." I muttered under my breath, the smell of uncleanliness in the air as I walked through the streets of London playing the same song repeatedly.

I cocked my head to the side. I could hear footsteps faintly in the distance and played faster and much louder, hoping it was Ciel. Sighing when they stopped, I stood still, a small gasp escaping my lips as a small boy wrapped his arms around me.

"Jeez, I didn't know dolls had emotions." He giggled, as I pried him off me.

"I don't, but I know how to react as if I do."

"That's dumb. I mean if I wanted to be a doll I would love to not have emotions."

"It makes me seem more human. That is my reasoning. Is there anything you want Alois Trancy?"

"Of course! I've heard a lot about you ya know!"

"As have I. Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Yes, it means I know you make dolls out of humans. I want one, but Claude always refuses! So I'm taking matters into my own hands."

I turned around as he stomped his rather small foot on the ground, his lip curled up in disgust, and a rather ugly expression on his face. He certainly would be quite an ugly doll.

"Bottom line is I want one. A girl, preferably blonde."

I nodded, a bored expression on my face. I have plenty of blonde dolls, if that's what he wanted.

"No, maybe a guy! Blue hair? Maybe black?"

"Decide already!"

"Anything really…"

"Fine, as you wish you'll just have to come by tomorrow. I'm busy today."

"I went through enough trouble sneaking away from Claude! There is no way I can or will do it again!"

"God damn it! Fine, follow me…"

I led him down to my small shop, stopping short as I saw someone run in, the small bell jingling.

"Ciel."

"Excuse me?"

"That was Ciel."

I stared at him, surprised. How could he have seen who it was at this distance? Before I could I ask he squealed and started running towards him,  
laughing like a small child.

* * *

_Present Time~11:10~Ciel's POV _

I saw the shop and ran as fast as I could. I wanted to be done with this tedious job before Sebastian realized I was gone.

I finally reached my destination and yanked the door open, a small bell making a noise above me, as I shouted for Drocell. I sighed and sat down, deciding to wait, knowing he wouldn't be out long. To my surprise, instead of the doll, Alois ran in and hugged me tightly, talking a mile a minute as Drocell followed him inside,

"Slow down. I cannot keep up."

"Alright, fine, I want him! Make Ciel a doll for me! Please?"

"What? No way! I don't want to be _his _doll!"

"I can't make him into a doll. He makes such ugly faces!"

He shuddered and Alois face dropped into a scowl, he slapped Drocell but his face stayed still, leaving Alois shaking his hand and howling in pain, and I just stood there, staring at both of them, I sighed and said,

"Fine, but make it quick."

"What?" They said in harmony, Alois smiled again, forgetting about his hand and Drocell just stared.

"Make it quick! I don't wanna waste any time!"

I snapped and they both scrambled around the room, Alois getting a chair then sitting in it backwards, and Drocell mumbling to himself what to make me out of before asking Alois for his opinion.

"Well, let's see…"

He sighed then replied with a look of realization on his face.

"Obviously gold and silver is way too heavy! Straw is too cheap a material. I think he should be unique, therefore he should be made out of stone obviously!"

"Quite good taste you have their."

He nodded and gathered up quite a lot of things in his arms, ushering me into a room and shoving his hand in front of Alois when he tried to come along also.

"No Alois, you need to wait. I'll be done soon anyways."

He backed up, allowing Drocell to close the door, a sigh escaping his lips that was soon replaced with a smile, his eyes a dark glowing purple as he said,

" Shall we get started then?"


	9. An Unwanted Soul

**I know I'm way over due… I've been out of town and it was really sudden. But I have a confession to make, even though you may hate me for this, I don't care. Okay here it goes… I think Jeff The Killer and Ben are pretty freaking awesome!**

**Okay but anyway…. Sorry if this chapters crap but my hand wont stop shaking… It's third person mostly today, Gomenasai. Oh yeah! I would like to thank KuudereKitty for the wonderful idea on the ending! Thanks Hannah~Chan! Okay… On with the story! There's gonna be one more chapter after this… But it's short, and It may suck a little because of how many tears will be on my keyboard. ****L**** I'm introducing an ending theme song! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! GeeHee! I love Picture Me Broken…**

_There must be something I could say_

_And if I never wake again_

_Remember me just as I'm Breathing before you_

_The same as all along…_

* * *

Drocell walked slowly towards Ciel, and he let him examine his features, standing there as if he was already a doll. Now Sebastian wouldn't be able to keep him, Alois would, it would definitely piss him off and that was the best part.

Ciel sighed and Drocell stopped then looked at him with a confused look,

"Why did you come to me?"

He was a little shocked at his question, unsure how to answer, he just nodded and replied,

"Just sick of Sebastian, that's all."

He jerked his head down slightly in what Ciel figured was a nod. Drocell smiled and Ciel swore he could hear Alois making small noises as he shifted behind the door.

He just stood there staring at Ciel, much to his dismay, he knew Sebastian would find him soon and wanted the deed to be done by the time he did.

"Hurry up, damn it!"

"Alright, if you insist."

He took another step and Ciel closed his eyes gently. It was all over now…

_I'll hold you from sorrow_

_It's better off this way_

_And if I die tomorrow_

_What of me follows you forever?_

_(Outside The Room)_

"Hurry up, Drocell!"

Alois moaned as the doll shut the door, a small part of him was wondering why Ciel had come here, but more importantly, why he had agreed to this silly idea?

_'Well at least Sebastian will suffer now!'_

He giggled at the thought, then burst out into small fits of laughter,quieting before straining against the door, listening for sounds of pain or pleasure. All he could hear was Ciel's shouting and Drocell's constantly calm voice.

_Bor-ing!_

Giving up, he sat down in a small chair and stared at the dolls that were displayed in the window, letting his mind wander aimlessly...

_'What would it be like to join them?'_

_'Can they see me?'_

_'Can they hear me?'_

_'Did they have homes?'_

_'Do their families miss them still?'_

He shook his head violently, what did it matter? He didn't care, obviously. Why should he? Well, there was nothing that he could do now.

Alois walked back over to the door and listened again, he could only hear Drocell's voice now. Suddenly everything went silent for a moment, then Alois gasped, a loud crash sounding. He yanked on the door knob but it was locked.

"He better not break Ciel!"

Alois yelled sitting on the floor. Drocell was such a klutz, dropping things and tripping all the time!

_Unforgiven sins_

_And all that lies beneath my skin_

_And all these things I never told you_

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I went to go check on Ciel around two, but soon I discovered he was gone. Immediately I had rushed out of the mansion, giving specific instructions to Bard to stay put for the rest of the night.

My faced had turned a dark shade of red, and the rage practically poured out of me as I stormed down the streets of London. There was no way he would go back to Undertaker, so I had no idea where he was until I could practically feel his fear. Great, now he's in trouble.

I knew where he was instantly and I ran in the opposite direction.

That damn doll was at it again…

This time I wouldn't hesitate to kill him, Ciel would get punished as well. I chuckled lightly as the ideas formed in my mind of exactly _how_ I would do so...

Finally I arrived at his shop, deciding not to use the door I jumped on top of the roof, crashing through the weak wood accidentally. As I brushed myself off Drocell tried to lunge at me, I quickly sidestepped his attack and gave him an unpleasant look.

My eyes widened as I saw Ciel standing there, stiff as a board, but my rage turned to Drocell as he knocked me down. If he wanted a fight he would have to look elsewhere.

I felt like screaming at Ciel as I heard Alois shout something from the other side of a door in the corner. How much trouble can you get into in one night?!

Walking over to Ciel I muttered a few choice words a butler should never say, and I picked him up gently but Drocell screamed at me and I was knocked down yet again. Drocell jumped off me then stared for a minute before saying

"It's too late now. He's almost complete! It's over!"

He laughed and I just stared at Ciel, dumbfounded, it can't be over… Not yet anyway.

"You can't save him now. It's exactly what he wanted you know?"

He smirked and I clenched my fists. I wouldn't let anyone have him! Not Alois, nor Drocell. Nobody.

I would find a way to get him out of this mess. I would never give up! No matter what…

"I can't lose him..."

"You already have, Sebastian!"

"No."

"I'll give you his soul if you still want it…"

"It's still mine!"

"No, it's his."

"I won't."

"Fine, let it rot."

"Alright, fine!"

I jumped through the hole I had made in the ceiling, I had a tear escape the corner of my eye. What was wrong with me?! Demons don't cry…

* * *

_There must be something I could say_

_And if I never wake again_

_Remember me just as I'm breathing before you_

_The same as all along_

I took him back to the mansion, Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard crowding around me. I just snapped at them and went on my way, up towards Ciel's room.

Once we had arrived I opened the door and set him down on the bed. This time I had no choice but to do it… I bent down near him his eyes were closed and he looked weak but peaceful. Suddenly his eyes shot open and I let out a sigh of relief…

_Here I am in color_

_No lust or glamour or gold_

_I hope you remember me dressed in shadows_

_Black and White to flatter the faulted soul_

_You never witnessed me unfold_

_All these things I never told you…_

**_(Back to third person)_**

Ciel's eyes fluttered open slowly and Sebastian looked relieved, but he closed them a moment afterwards, mumbling to himself and then Sebastian,

"Go. Away."

"No."

He sat next to him, a worried expression now on his face and a disgusted one on Ciel's.

"Can you move?"

"No…"

He struggled to turn his head even the slightest. Sebastian knew he would be stuck like this forever... So he leaned close to Ciel, inches from his face and whispered

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Agni, not saving you in time, making you feel like I never loved you…"

"I never knew how you felt. I couldn't figure you out."

"I really am sorry."

"I know."

Sebastian bent down and kissed Ciel, holding him like a small child. This was it; he would finally get his soul. Even if he no longer wanted it...

He set Ciel's limp body down on the bed and walked out, trying hard not to hit something, he walked right out the mansion doors with no plans of returning there again, but as he walked a tear slipped out then another, soon they were falling down his cheeks but he never noticed and his expression never changed.

Sebastian left Ciel that day. He was and always will be the one that got away from a demon… From Sebastian...

_There must be something I could say_

_And if I never wake again_

_Remember me just as I'm breathing before you_

_The same as all along_

_There must be something I could say!_

_And If I never wake again!_

_Remember me just as I'm breathing before you!_

_The same as all along!_

_The same as all along! (Repeats 6X)_

**I'm terrible I know but this was *Points finger at her face!* KuudereKitty's idea! Okay well I helped… I will be doing a small what happened afterwards to Sebastian thingy. I'll upload it in about a week or two… Three tops kay? I cried while writing this, just wanted to tell you in case you think I'm heartless. Alright, I love you guys! (Totally non-sexual way) And I really appreciate all of you reading! I wasn't even expecting ten reviews but over thirty! I mean for me that's huge! Thank you so much! All of you… Se you in a couple weeks! ****:)**

**~TK**


	10. Ten Years Later (READ ALL OF AN)

**Guess what?! Guess? Come on?! Yes! It happened! I got a new computer! Good bye 2003 hello Windows 8! Courtesy to K12… But it helps for way more than school! XD But anyways! The last chapter of I'll Be Damned… L OR MAYBE NOT! I COULD BE PULLING YOUR LEG HERE PEOPLE! *SCREAMS* Can you tell I'm in a good mood?! Okay! On with the story! There will be an I'll Be Damned two though! Yeah, that's right! Because I love you guys! And I don't want it to end. Yes, it's short but LOOK ON MY PAGE FOR I'LL BE DAMNED 2 IN TWO DAYS! So much drama… Enough Blabber… *NOT EDITED! Yeah, for once...***

_Ten Years After 'The Accident' (Sebastian's POV) _

__I sighed as I walked down the streets of London, the guilt swallowing me whole even after ten years it had almost become too much to bare.

_Oh well, I'll be moving soon anyway…_

Yes. I, Sebastian Michaelis, will be moving to America in a few short days. After ten years I had finally worked up the nerve to leave here. No, I had finally given up hope that he would return to me as good as new…

A little bored after recently finishing my latest 'deal', **(Brain Fart! Sorry…) **I decide to walk to Undertaker's; even though I knew that Grell would be there, admiring his new obsession, that of which is the Undertaker himself.

He, like Ciel, had grown tired of me… I was thankful that he had left me alone but not so much Ciel.

I had turned around only a moment ago but found myself at the rather unusual shop quicker than normal… I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I would see. I always was forced to do this now. It's not that I don't like them both, but I have walked in on them _together_ way too many times… Your mouth open and being a male doesn't mix right with them.

I shuddered at the thought of what had happened last time. Grell had tried to get me to join… Placing my hand on the door knob I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to see, when I heard a burst of laughter come from the shop, his small business sign falling.

_Why am I even here?! _

Sidestepping the falling chunk of wood, I opened the door and walked into Undertaker being tickled by what looked like a small child…

Undertaker turned his head and the boy stood up and dashed into the other room, but before doing so I had a small glimpse off his face.

My knees started shaking, my mouth dropped open, and my eyes widened at the sight of Ciel's gentle face looking so full of… of_… Hatred_…

_(Third person POV) _

**_A/N: Did you enjoy that small little thing from Sebastian's POV?! I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all of you pushing me to not end it I have so many ideas swarming inside my head! Oh I'm just getting started with his little appearance! Whose apperance you ask? Why, Ciel's! *That was a spoiler…* THIS PART IS REALLY SHORT!_**

Ciel ran into the small room on the other side of the shop and Undertaker stood up, knocking his chair down, he tried to push Sebastian out of his shop but he refused to budge, he just stood there staring at where Ciel had disappeared.

With one final push, Undertaker had managed to snap Sebastian out of his little daze, he just shook his head and started laughing but, for once, Undertaker refused to laugh at all.

"I thought I saw Ciel! I'm losing it…"

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Get out."

He gave Undertaker a puzzled look and walked out, but not before noticing that Grell wasn't there.

"At work of course…"

He walked away, no longer bored but instead curious. He could have sworn he'd seen Ciel…

Sebastian shook his head violently and sighed, a small smile growing on his face, he never listened did he?

"But that's impossible. I told him to leave London…"


End file.
